drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1972
Acontecimientos *5 de enero - El presidente de los Estados Unidos Richard Nixon ordena el desarrollo del programa espacial estadounidense. *10 de enero - Mujibur Rahman es nombrado primer jefe de Gobierno del nuevo Estado independiente de Bangladesh. *30 de enero - 13 muertos en los sucesos del Domingo Sangriento en Irlanda del Norte. *2 de febrero - Se inauguran en Sapporo (Japón) los Juegos Olímpicos de Sapporo 1972. *4 de febrero - La sonda estadounidense Mariner IX transmite fotos desde Marte. *5 de febrero ** 3.500 trabajadores en huelga provocan el cierre de la fábrica de neumáticos Michelín en Vitoria, España. ** El diario Madrid anuncia la venta de su patrimonio. *6 de febrero - Diecisiete personas muertas y sesenta heridas al caer al río dos autobuses en Zaragoza y Sevilla. *7 de febrero - El cardenal Vicente Enrique y Tarancón es elegido presidente de la Conferencia Episcopal Española. *11 de febrero - En España se pone en funcionamiento la central nuclear Vandellós I en Tarragona. *13 de febrero - Japón: el esquiador español Francisco Fernández Ochoa gana el eslálom especial y la medalla de oro en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno celebrados en Sapporo (Japón). *14 de febrero ** México y China establecen relaciones diplomáticas. **El Ejército del Ecuador derroca al presidente José María Velasco Ibarra, y el general Rodríguez Lara preside la junta golpista. *15 de febrero - Guillermo Rodríguez Lara encabeza un golpe militar en Ecuador que pone de nuevo en vigor la Constitución de 1945. *16 de febrero: **El jugador de baloncesto Wilt Chamberlain consigue la marca de 30.000 puntos anotados. **José Legrá vence al inglés Armstrong y conserva su título de campeón de Europa de boxeo. *18 de febrero - EE.UU.: La Suprema Corte de California invalida la pena de muerte y conmuta las sentencias de todos los condenados a muerte por cadena perpetua. *20 de febrero - Arturo Armando Molina se convierte en presidente de El Salvador. *21 de febrero ** La nave soviética Luna 20 llega a la Luna. **Richard Nixon visita China, siendo la primera visita oficial de un presidente de Estados Unidos a dicho país. *22 de febrero - Se rescata con vida a 26 mineros sepultados por una explosión en Hunosa, producida el día anterior. *1 de marzo - Inauguración del III Festival Internacional de teatro en Madrid. *3 de marzo - Gregorio López-Bravo de Castro declara que "los saharauis elegirán libremente su destino". *10 de marzo - Mueren Amador Rey y Daniel Niebla en un tiroteo de la policía mientras participaban en una manifestación para las mejoras salariales y sociales en los astilleros Bazán (hoy Navantia) *25 de marzo - El tema "Après Toi" de Vicky Leandros da la victoria a Luxemburgo en la XVII Edición de Eurovisión celebrada en Edimburgo. *1 de abril - Anastasio Somoza dimite como presidente de Nicaragua. *2 de abril - Seis miembros de ETA irrumpen armados en la iglesia de Galdácano (Vizcaya) a la hora de la misa y leen un manifiesto. *16 de abril: Lanzamiento del Apolo 16 hacia la Luna. *17 de junio - Estados Unidos: registro ilegal de la sede del Partido Demócrata en el Hotel Watergate *31 de julio - La Universidad de El Salvador es intervenida militarmente, violando la autonomía, capturando y desapareciendo a muchos estudiantes de este centro de estudios superiores. *22 de agosto - Masacre de Trelew. El ejército argentino realizó una serie de fusilamientos sumarios de varios miembros de distintas organizaciones armadas de izquierda, presos en el penal de Rawson, capturados tras un intento de fuga, los hechos tuvieron lugar básicamente en la Base Aeronaval Almirante Zar, una dependencia de la Armada Argentina próxima a la ciudad de Trelew. *5 de septiembre - Masacre de Munich. El grupo terrorista Septiembre Negro asesina a once integrantes del equipo olímpico de Israel durante la XX edición de los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano. *13 de octubre - Se estrella en los Andes el avión que trasporta a un equipo de rugby uruguayo. *8 de noviembre - Se produce el secuestro del vuelo 705 de Mexicana de Aviación. *11 de diciembre - La misión Apolo 17 aluniza en el valle de Taurus, junto al cráter Littrow, en la última visita del hombre a la Luna. *22 de diciembre - Son rescatados los 16 supervivientes de un avión accidentado 70 días antes en la Cordillera de los Andes con 45 personas a bordo. *23 de diciembre - Nicaragua: Un terremoto destruye Managua, y causa más de 6.000 muertos. Véase Terremoto de Managua de 1972. Nacimientos Enero - Junio *1 de enero: Lilian Thuram, futbolista francés. *5 de enero: Sakis Rouvas, cantante griego. *6 de enero: Nek, cantante italiano. *27 de enero: Bibi Gaytán, cantante y actriz mexicana. *2 de febrero: Dana International, cantante israelí. *8 de febrero: Paul Wight, luchador profesiona estadounidense *14 de febrero: Najwa Nimri, actriz y cantante española. *17 de febrero: Billie Joe Armstrong, vocalista y guitarrista estadounidense de Green Day. *17 de febrero: Taylor Hawkins, músico estadounidense de Foo Fighters. *4 de marzo: Jorge Rojas, cantautor argentino. *9 de marzo: Kerr Smith, actor estadounidense. *15 de marzo: Mark Hoppus, músico estadounidense de Blink 182 y Plus 44. *20 de marzo: Alexander Kapranos, músico británico de Franz Ferdinand. *31 de marzo: Alejandro Amenábar, director de cine chileno-español. *2 de abril: Oliverio Jesús Álvarez González, futbolista español. *13 de abril: Roxana Martínez, modelo argentina. *16 de abril: Conchita Martínez, tenista española. *17 de abril: Jennifer Garner, actriz estadounidense. *19 de abril: Rivaldo, futbolista brasileño. *21 de abril: José Luis Munuera, dibujante de comics español. *24 de abril: Chipper Jones, beisbolista estadounidense. *26 de abril: Kiko Narváez, futbolista español. *4 de mayo: Mike Dirnt, bajista estadounidense de Green Day. *19 de mayo: Fernando Rivera Calderón, showman mexicano. *21 de mayo: Adriano Cintra, multiinstrumentalista brasileño. *23 de mayo: Rubens Barrichello, piloto de Fórmula 1 brasileño. *25 de mayo: Jules Jordan, director porno estadounidense. *28 de mayo: Chiara Mastroianni, actriz francesa. *31 de mayo: Pilar Montenegro, actriz y cantante mexicana. *2 de junio: Wentworth Miller, actor inglés. *23 de junio: Zinedine Zidane, futbolista francés de origen argelino. *24 de junio: Robbie McEwen, ciclista australiano. Julio - Diciembre *1 de julio: Claire Forlani, actriz británica. *10 de julio: Tilo Wolff, vocalista y compositor alemán de Lacrimosa. *2 de agosto: Justyna Steczkowska, cantante polaca. *3 de agosto: Adrià Collado, actor español. *6 de agosto: Geri Halliwell, cantante británica. *9 de agosto: Juanes, cantante colombiano. *13 de agosto: Leo Mattioli, Cantante de cumbia santafesina. *15 de agosto: Ben Affleck, actor estadounidense. *23 de agosto: Souad Massi, cantante argelina. *27 de agosto: Patricia Vico, actriz española. *30 de agosto: Cameron Diaz, actriz estadounidense. *4 de septiembre: Daniel Nestor, tenista canadiense. *8 de septiembre: David Arquette, actor estadounidense. *12 de septiembre: Jason Statham, actor británico. *15 de septiembre: Letizia Ortiz Rocasolano, princesa de Asturias. *21 de septiembre: Liam Gallagher, cantante y compositor británico de Oasis. *26 de septiembre: Shawn Stockman, cantante estadounidense *6 de octubre: Lola Dueñas, actriz española. *17 de octubre: Eminem, músico estadounidense. *17 de octubre: Tarkan, cantante alemán de origen turco. *26 de octubre: Shan Sa, poeta y novelista chino-francés. *4 de noviembre: Luís Figo, futbolista portugués. *6 de noviembre: Thandie Newton, actriz zimbabuense de origen británico. *12 de noviembre: Sergio Lagos, presentador chileno de televisión. *13 de noviembre: Pedro Reyes, futbolista chileno. *17 de noviembre: José Ángel Barrueco, escritor español. *23 de noviembre: Roxana Cornaglia, actriz y cantante argentina. *28 de noviembre: Jade Puget, guitarrista estadounidense de AFI. *9 de diciembre: Tré Cool (Frank Edwin Wright III), baterista estadounidense de origen alemán de Green Day. *19 de diciembre: Alyssa Milano, actriz estadounidense. *22 de diciembre: Vanessa Paradis, actriz y cantante francesa. *28 de diciembre: Patrick Rafter, tenista australiano. *29 de diciembre: Jude Law, actor inglés. Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Maurice Chevalier, actor francés. * 1 de enero: Luis Banchero Rossi, empresario peruano. * 3 de enero: Frans Masereel, artista belga. * 7 de enero: John Berryman, poeta estadounidense. (n. 1914). ... 57 años. * 14 de enero: Federico IX de Dinamarca, rey danés (1947-1972). (n. 1899). ... 72 años. * 23 de enero: Miguel García Vivancos, pintor español. * 28 de enero: Dino Buzzati, escritor y periodista italiano. * 7 de febrero: Walter Lang, cineasta estadounidense. * 14 de febrero: Melchor Rodríguez García, sindicalista anarquista español. * 20 de febrero: Maria Goeppert-Mayer, física de origen alemán, premio Nobel de Física en 1963. * 16 de abril: Yasunari Kawabata, escritor japonés, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1968. * 19 de mayo: Tanguito, cantautor argentino. * 19 de mayo: Narciso Alonso Cortés, poeta, investigador e historiador de la literatura español. * 12 de junio: Ludwig von Bertalanffy, biólogo austriaco. * 10 de julio: José Gordillo Sánchez, fotógrafo, pintor y dorador español. * 21 de julio: Ralph Craig, atleta estadounidense. * 31 de julio: Paul-Henri Spaak, político belga. * 22 de julio: Max Aub, escritor español. * 25 de julio: Américo Castro, historiador español. * 7 de agosto: Aspasia Manos, esposa del rey Alejandro I de Grecia. * 29 de agosto: René Leibowitz, compositor francés. * 15 de septiembre: Ásgeir Ásgeirsson, político islandés, presidente de Islandia (1952-1968). * 25 de septiembre: Alejandra Pizarnik, poetisa argentina. * 28 de octubre: Mitchell Leisen, director de cine estadounidense. * 30 de noviembre: Hans Erich Apostel, compositor clásico austriaco. * 30 de noviembre: Compton Mackenzie, escritor británico. * 1 de diciembre: Antonio Segni, político italiano presidente de Italia (1962–1964). * 2 de diciembre: José Limón, bailarín, coreógrafo y profesor de danza mexicano. * 9 de diciembre: William Dieterle, director de cine y actor estadounidense de origen alemán. Arte y literatura *6 de enero - José María Carrascal obtiene el premio Nadal por su novela Grrovy. Ciencia y tecnología * Se funda la compañía Atari, en Estados Unidos. Astronáutica *3 de marzo: lanzamiento de la sonda soviética Cosmos 482 hacia Venus, que falló por explosión en órbita del cohete que debía propulsarla. *27 de marzo: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 8 con destino Venus. Deporte *Bobby Fischer se proclama campeón mundial de ajedrez, en Reikiavik, ganando al soviético Borís Spaski *Andrés Gimeno gana el Torneo de Roland Garros de París al vencer al francés Patrick Proisy *Juegos Olímpicos en Múnich, Alemania *Emerson Fittipaldi se consagra campeón del mundo de Fórmula 1. *Sporting Cristal se corona por quinta vez como campeón de la liga peruana de fútbol. *Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por trigésimoprimera vez, obteniendo su primer tetracampeonato (1969-1970-1971-1972). *Copa Interamericana: Nacional se consagra campeón por primera vez, venciendo en la final al Cruz Azul mexicano, obteniendo su tercer título internacional. *Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Millonarios (10ª vez). *Fútbol: El Club Atlético All Boys se consagra campeón del torneo de ascenso de Argentina y asciende a primera división. *Rodeo chileno: Ubaldo García y Ricardo de la Fuentes campeones del Campeonato Nacional de Rodeo de 1972. *Fútbol: el Club Atlético San Lorenzo de Almagro se consagra campeón de los dos torneos que se disputaron en la primera categoría del fútbol argentino. Cine Otros acontecimientos *''La aventura del Poseidón'' es todo un éxito en taquilla. *''Cabaret'' de Bob Fosse se convierte en uno de los grandes musicales de todos los tiempos. *''El Padrino'' de Francis Ford Coppola gana el Óscar a la Mejor Película; Marlon Brando rechaza su premio como mejor actor; la cinta se convierte en un clásico del cine. *''El último tango en París'' de Bernardo Bertolucci vence a la censura en muchos países al tiempo que consagra a Marlon Brando como uno de los grandes actores, al aparecer también en El padrino. *''El discreto encanto de la burguesía'' de Luis Buñuel recibe el Óscar a la Mejor Película Extranjera. *''Liza Minnelli'' recibe el Óscar a la Mejor Actriz en Cabaret. *''Charles Chaplin, Raymond Rasch y Larry Russell'' reciben el Óscar a la Mejor Música Original por Candilejas. Música Se forma el cuarteto Björn & Benny, Agnetha & Frida, que más tarde se cambiaria el nombre a ABBA. *Al Green - I'm Still in Love with You *Big Star - #1 Record *Black Sabbath - Vol. 4 *Camilo Sesto - Algo de mí *Camilo Sesto - Sólo un hombre *Curtis Mayfield - Super Fly *David Bowie - The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars *Deep Purple - Machine Head *Eagles - The Eagles *Elton John - Honky Chateau *Genesis - Foxtrot *Jethro Tull - Thick As A Brick *Jethro Tull - Living In The Past *John Lennon - Some Time In New York City (septiembre) *King Crimson - Earthbound *Los Tigres del Norte - El Cheque *Lou Reed - Transformer *Michael Jackson - Ben *Módulos: Plenitud. *Neil Young - Harvest *Nick Drake - Pink Moon *Phil Spector - A Christmas Gift for You *Pink Floyd - Obscured by Clouds *Randy Newman - Sail Away *Rolling Stones - Exile on Main Street *Simon & Garfunkel - Greatest Hits *Steely Dan - Can't Buy A Thrill *Stevie Wonder - Talking Book, Music of my Mind *The Doors - Full Circle *The Kinks - The Kink Kronikles *Todd Rundgren -,Montalbano, Something/Anything? *Uriah Heep - Demons And Wizards *Uriah Heep - The Magician's Birthday *Yes - Fragile, Close to the Edge Televisión Premios Nobel *Física – John Bardeen, Leon Neil Cooper y John Robert Schrieffer *Química – Christian B. Anfinsen, Stanford Moore y William H. Stein *Medicina – Gerald M. Edelman y Rodney R. Porter *Literatura – Heinrich Böll *Paz – Destinado al fondo principal *Economía – John Hicks y Kenneth Arrow Enlaces externos Categoría:Siglo XX